He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by gilmoregrly4life
Summary: Based off of the current season somewhat. Peyton wants lucas to love her, but he doesn't. or so she thinks. Peyton's journey to try to get over Lucas. Wayyyy better than it sounds. First stroy in a while. Stick with it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I haven't written in what seems like forever! I miss it tons!! So I hope you guys like this!! I used to be Brucas all the way, but Leyton is better than Lindsay and Lucas. So go leyton!

This one is going to be about Peyton fighting for the one she loves, and the people who help her get there.

Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer- unfortunately, I don't own One Tree Hill.

"Well, screw this." Peyton thought after arriving to her home after the day her true love said "I do" to another woman. 

"I can't even believe it. He kissed me at Tric. I mean, he really kissed me. I thought my dreams were coming true. He's the one I love. He's the one."

She got in the shower and just stood and let the steaming water roll over her, wishing Lucas would be there waiting when she got out. She knew it wouldn't happen, but wishful thinking doesn't hurt.

When she got out, she put her robe on. She walked into her room at the house she shares with Brooke. She glanced to the left, and sees the flower Chase gave her the other night at the party. She takes it out of the vase and starts to say "He loves me, he loves me not…"

She begins to think, while still saying the rhythm. " I really thought he was the one. I can't believe he doesn't love me."

Tears began to overcome her. She finally broke down and cried. Brooke was walking by in the hall, but just let her go. "She has to get over him. He loves Lindsay, apparently." Brooke felt overwhelming sadness for her friend, but she can't help her. IF he loves her, he'll come to her.

Peyton just slumps onto the floor, letting her emotions escape her. There's only so much she can do to get Lucas to love her.

Peyton gets to the last petal.

She whispers, "He loves me not."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. This is just kind of a chapter to get you going on what is happening in the story. Review please. Suggestions welcome! :**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, well I'm writing this before I get reviews, so I hope you guys review a lot!! I love to hear from you!

Disclaimer- I still do not own One Tree Hill.

Next day:

Peyton was dead tired from the night before, not getting much sleep, and she left before Brooke even woke up. She wasn't sure where she would end up, she just had to get out of the house.

Flash to Lucas:

It's about 8:30, and Lucas just woke up. He rolls out of bed, realizing how hung-over he is from the night before. Coffee always helps him, so he decides he is going to go to the new coffee house a few minutes away from his house.

When he arrives, he orders. He goes to sit down. He picks up the paper he had brought with him. He looks up, and guess who walks in.

Peyton sees him, and turns to walk out when Lucas calls, "Peyton!"

She tries to hurry out, but he says they need to talk.

She grabs a seat at the table where Lucas was and says, "Um. You look really good."

Lucas, suddenly aware of how bad he looks, he realizes Peyton doesn't look much better, and he responds, "Yeah. You too.

They both laugh awkwardly.

"Well. You wanted to talk…" Peyton says.

"Yeah, about yesterday…"

"Yeah?" Peyton asks hopefully.

"Well, I love Lindsay so much. I just wanted to thank you for being there."

"Oh, yeah, no problem. You're welcome."

"Ok, well that's pretty much it." Lucas says after a minute of awkwardness.

Peyton feels the tears start to come again, and she just walks out.

"I said 'pretty much.' Not that was all of it. God." Lucas mutters, looking down and putting his head in his hands. He knows he has to talk to her about Lindsay sometime.

Peyton walks out, looking for somewhere to go, anywhere. She just starts to walk quickly, then she starts to run, and then she sprints all the way home.

She bursts in the door. Brooke runs downstairs to see what was happening. She sees Peyton and her heart breaks for her. Peyton bursts past her. Brooke followed her upstairs to her room

"P.Sawyer, poor thing." Brooke whispers.

Peyton falls into her arms and bawls.

"I love him Brooke."

"Peyton, can I tell you something?"

She nods yes.

"You're going to hate me for this. Maybe I shouldn't tell you. Ok well I just will. Lucas called me last night. Lindsay is going back to New York, and Luke is going to go with her. He's leaving in a week. Peyton, you have a week."

"I have one week."

"Good thing we have a band for Tric tomorrow!" Brooke said.

"Oh god. Lucas always goes to Tric."

"P. Sawyer, I have a plan." Brooke said, and then smiled deviously.

"Oh. God. A B. Davis plan? This cannot be good."

**Ok. That's it. Thanks for reading.**

**Review. I'm begging you. Not really, but I'd like it if you would.**


End file.
